Mourn
by Annie Park
Summary: "What am I supposed to say to a friend when to cry? I lean more to the idea of hugging her, but my arms do not move from my place, despite the tension that pushes me to do." POV Raph. Sorry for the grammar errors! INCLUYE TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.


**Mourn.**

 **Author's Note:** Em, I decided to try to do all my stories in English and Spanish. So, I think it is not necessary to specify it in all my fanfics.

I will try that first story in English is presented and after translation.

The story may have thousands of mistakes and I regret it seriously. I will improve. I know, haha. Have faith.

Oh yeah. About the history. It is based on an idea that wandered around in my head. Recently a friend of mine told me about your pathetic boyfriend and I really did not know how to help her, because she was crying for hours. So this is... something like what happened to me. But with Raph and April. Because they, well, you know that I love them. Haha.

Without further ado: Read, review and comment!

 **Disclaimer:** Do I need to remind my misfortune all the time? I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! And it makes me suffer. :C

* * *

When April came into the den, around eleven o'clock at night, I did not even realize she was crying. Maybe it was because she ran, or maybe because I did not turn to see her. She went into the bathroom and closed the door, without greeting anyone.

I figured it was an emergency or something like that because, well, I do not know much about women or system that handles the bathroom in women.

But then she sat next to me on the couch, instead of entering the laboratory of Donnie, instead of entering the dojo and train with Leo and Sensei, rather than into the kitchen and talk to Mikey. And that confused me. Because she and I not used to share great conversations and many common themes.

I was reading for the seventh time this comic and was centered on the first pages, when I felt her beside me. April hair loose and shook her behind her shoulders, raised her knees and clasped on her chest, and she was silent.

I concentrated carefully in a dialogue and, after a while, was not paying the slightest attention, because silence was too uncomfortable and she did not seem to want my company. So I closed the comic and I started to get up, when I heard it.

Sobs.

I turned to her, and I discovered she has her head buried in her knees and her shoulders trembled.

I feel like back cools me like ice; something inside me uncomfortable and I stir swoops through the stomach. The brain tingles me and I have no idea what to do. It's not as if I had been in the same situation several times. Normally they not come to me when they have problems, and not that she has done precisely, but she is here and is crying. And I'm here, so the protocol says I have to help her.

Dry mouth me and that's not very strange anyway, because I hardly ever got wet.

"April?" I muttered, so low I'm not sure she listen.

She shake her shoulders, until calm. She sits upright on the couch and face with both hands so hard that I wonder if it will hurt rubbed. The truth is that I think yes, because her cheeks are flushed.

She sniffs a couple of times and her hair that has stuck in her face because of the tears away.

"Sorry," she says, without looking at me, "I should not have... is that I..."

She shut up sharply. I wonder what goes through her head, but I don't intend to tell me if she not want to.

"I do not control. I'm sorry."

I hesitate. What am I supposed to say to a friend when to cry? I lean more to the idea of hugging her, but my arms do not move from my place, despite the tension that pushes me to do.

Then I raised my arm and touched her shoulder gently. My fingers caress the skin over the fabric of her blouse.

She turns, look at my hand and a slight smile hovering on her lips. She looks at me and turn away, as if her skin burn me. I send my arm behind my neck and scratch my neck, nervously.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

She smiles and shrugs.

"It does not matter. You're supposed to do that." she laughs dryly and something inside me smile.

"I'm glad."

Her smile becomes sad and, for a second, I'm pretty sure that will mourn.

"I'm not good at this," I say awkwardly.

She nods slowly. Her hair is wound in one hand and she sends it to one side.

"I think not." Her small fist hits my chest, amicably. "You're doing it right."

I smile. However, one thing still bothering me, because my protective instinct within me cries mind there is something wrong. There is something very wrong. Because April is often not mourn. And above all, not usually mourn in front of _me._

"What happened?" I asked automatically.

Her face is pale and her eyes have lost their usual twinkle in them. I needed to know what it was that made her suffer.

She seems surprised by the question. The eyes of tears, and bends.

"Casey" she answers.

I frown.

"What did he do this time?" My voice sounds weary. And rightly so, April and Casey have been dating for a month and have been fought about twenty times. I think, to me, I consider that a slump.

"It's... stupid."

 _Like all fights of they._

"Is he... We fight last week. And he told me he would take me to a place like reconciliation. And he..."

"Is not appeared?" I raised both eyebrows, shrewd. Casey does the same thing every time, she should have learned that it is not reliable.

She looks at me for a second and I can read in your face that she will tell me. _Typical of him._

"No. He did not appear. And I called at him. And..."

My eyes wander behind April. Noise is heard behind the door of the lab, and I thought resonates within the skull: did Donnie knows that April is here? Most likely not, because then he would have gone off like an arrow to say hello to her.

Maybe I should warn him. Because I know he would be much more helpful than me.

 _No. That would be wrong._ April, after all, was entrusting their problems and was not polite of me to abandon that.

 _How if you ever cared what polite._ With her, yes. _I do care about her._

"Then answers..."

"That's good," I interrupt.

"... a girl."

I was speechless.

Jones is not good for relationships, not-served. April would need to know. She should know.

"Oh," I say.

"Yes."

"What an idiot."

She laughs.

"As far as I'm concerned, yes, Casey is a complete idiot."

She pauses.

"I think it's over."

"What?" I ask.

"Ours."

I raised both eyebrows and pointed me, kidding. Then she looks at me, embarrassed and ashamed, aware of her error.

"I mean. I mean Casey and myself. Not you and me. Ours is still good."

The fact that she talks about us as _ours_ it seems strange, but not enough to complain.

"I mean, when I remember just makes me want to mourn. And... And... I don't know. It's just that in my mind the stupid voice of that girl was shot: so mellow and seductive. And just makes me sick to imagine..."

April blushes abruptly. And she interrupts herself.

"Sure, your voice is more... cute." I say.

She laughs.

"I wish. She had the typical British accent, and I could practically hear the curves in the _s._ And the dazzling smile each time she mentioned that he _was-not-available-for-me-in-the-moment_. "

April abruptly raises her hand and knee, where it was before it look. This has red marks and raw skin.

"Shit," she mutters, looking.

I laugh.

"Hey. You also have the curve in the s." I joke.

"And the British accent", she added sarcastically.

"Sure." I reply.

April sighs, annoyed.

"Anger beats me in the veins, is that normal? Because I swear I can feel it beating."

"Yes. It happened to me."

She smiles.

"And I want to hit him."

"Good. Yes that's what I'm good."

I get up. I hand her hand and she stares at it, frowning.

"Are you going to take me to hit things?" She asks.

"Maybe." I shrug.

"Raph. I'm not in the mood."

I stop. But I do not move my hand.

"Well..." And then she smiles, and interlace her fingers between mine. "Only a little."

* * *

 _ **N / A:**_ _If you've gotten this far without getting bored, many thanks. Review, please!_

 _Ah. Here's a secret: The truth is I'm thinking that this story has an additional second chapter. Only if you ask for it! Huh?_

 _Oh yeah. And I very much regret the mistakes in grammar! I will improve in English! I promise! It is one purpose of the New Year (New Year in July, of course, haha)._

* * *

 **TRADUCCIÓN.**

 **Llorar.**

 **Nota del Autor:** Em, he decidido que intentaré hacer todas mis historias en inglés y en español. Así que, creo que no es muy necesario especificarlo en todos mis fanfics.

Procuraré que primero se presente la historia en inglés y después la traducción.

La historia puede tener miles de errores y lo lamento en serio. Mejoraré. Yo lo sé, haha. Tenga fe.

Ah, sí. Sobre la historia. Se basa en una idea que me andaba dando vueltas en la cabeza. Hace poco una amiga mía me habló sobre su novio patético y yo en serio no sabía cómo ayudarla, porque ella estuvo llorando durante horas. Así que esto es… algo parecido a lo que me pasó. Pero con Raph y April. Porque ellos, bueno, ya saben que los adoro. Haha.

Sin más preámbulos: ¡Lean, revisen y comenten!

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** ¿Es necesario recordarme mi desgracia todo el tiempo? ¡Yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Y eso me hace sufrir. :c

* * *

Cuando April entró en la guarida, alrededor de las once de la noche, yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Tal vez fue porque entró corriendo, o tal vez porque no me giré a verla. Ella entró al baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo, sin saludar a nadie.

Imaginé que era alguna emergencia, o algo de ese estilo porque, bueno, yo no sé mucho acerca de mujeres o del sistema que maneja el baño en las mujeres.

Pero entonces ella se sentó junto a mí en el sofá, en lugar de entrar al laboratorio de Donnie, en lugar de entrar al dojo y entrenar con Leo y Sensei, en lugar de entrar en la cocina y charlar con Mikey. Y eso me confundió. Porque ella y yo no compartimos grandes conversaciones o muchos temas en común.

Yo estaba leyendo por séptima vez este cómic y estaba centrado alrededor de las primeras páginas, cuando la sentí junto a mí. April se soltó el cabello y lo sacudió por detrás de sus hombros, alzó las rodillas y las juntó en el pecho, y se quedó en silencio.

Me concentré detenidamente en un diálogo y, después de un tiempo, no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención, porque el silencio era demasiado incómodo y ella no parecía querer mi compañía. Así que cerré el cómic y me dispuse a levantarme, cuando la escuché.

Sollozos.

Me giré a verla, y descubrí que tenía la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas y los hombros le temblaban.

Siento como la espalda se me enfría como un hielo; algo dentro de mí se remueve incómodo y me baja en picada por el estómago. El cerebro me hormiguea y no tengo idea de qué hacer. No es como si yo me hubiera encontrado en la misma situación varias veces. Normalmente no acuden a mí cuando tienen problemas, y no es que ella lo haya hecho precisamente, pero está aquí y está llorando. Y yo estoy aquí, así que el protocolo dice que tengo que ayudarla.

La boca se me seca y eso no es muy extraño de todos modos, porque yo casi nunca la tengo húmeda.

—¿April? —murmuro, tan bajo que no estoy seguro de que me escuche.

Sus hombros dan sacudidas, hasta que se calma. Se sienta erguida en el sofá y se frota la cara con ambas manos, con tanta fuerza que me pregunto si llegará a dolerle. La verdad es que pienso que sí, porque sus mejillas están rojas.

Sorbe por la nariz un par de veces y se aleja el cabello que se le ha pegado en la cara a causa de las lágrimas.

—Lo siento —me dice, sin mirarme—. No debí… Es que yo…

Cierra la boca bruscamente. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero no tengo la intención de que me lo diga si no quiere hacerlo.

—No me controlé. Lo siento.

Vacilo. ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle a una amiga cundo llora? Me inclino más por la idea de abrazarla, pero mis brazos no se mueven de mi lugar, a pesar de la tensión que me empuja a hacerlo.

Entonces alzo un brazo y le toco el hombro, con suavidad. Mis dedos le acarician la piel por encima de la tela de su blusa.

Ella se gira, mira mi mano y una ligera sonrisa se asoma a sus labios. Me mira y me aparto, como si su piel me quemara. Mando mi brazo hacia detrás de mi cuello y rasco mi nuca, con nerviosismo.

—Lo siento —mascullo.

Ella sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—No importa. Se supone que debes hacer eso —se ríe lacónicamente y algo dentro de mí sonríe.

—Me alegro.

Su sonrisa se vuelve triste y, por un segundo, estoy muy seguro de que volverá a llorar.

—No soy bueno para estas cosas —digo, con torpeza.

Ella asiente lentamente. Se enrolla el cabello en una mano y lo manda hacia un lado.

—No lo creo —su pequeño puño choca contra mi pecho, de forma amistosa—. Lo estás haciendo bien.

Sonrío. Sin embargo, hay algo que sigue molestándome, porque mi instinto protector me grita dentro de la mente que hay algo mal. Que hay algo muy mal. Porque April no suele llorar. Y, sobre todo, no suele llorar frente a _mí._

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto, automáticamente.

Su rostro se ve pálido y sus ojos han perdido el brillo usual en ellos. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que la había hecho sufrir.

Ella parece sorprendida por la pregunta. Los ojos le lagrimean y se encorva.

—Casey —responde.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez? —mi voz suena cansina. Y con razón, April y Casey son novios desde hace un mes y se han peleado aproximadamente veinte veces. Creo que, hasta yo, considero eso una mala racha.

—Es… una estupidez.

 _Como todas sus peleas._

—Es que él… Nos peleamos la semana pasada. Y él me dijo que me llevaría a un lugar como reconciliación. Y él…

—¿No apareció? —Alzo ambas cejas, sagaz. Casey hace lo mismo todas las veces, ella debería haber aprendido que no es de fiar.

Me mira durante un segundo y puedo leer en su rostro lo que va a decirme. _Típico de él._

—No. No apareció. Y le marqué. Y…

Mis ojos vagan detrás de April. Se escucha ruido detrás de la puerta del Laboratorio, y un pensamiento me resuena dentro del cráneo: ¿acaso Donnie sabe que April está aquí? Muy probablemente no, porque habría salido disparado como una flecha para decirle hola.

Tal vez debería avisarle. Porque sé que él sería de mucha más ayuda que yo.

 _No. Eso estaría mal._ April, después de todo, estaba confiándome sus problemas y no era cortés de mi parte abandonarla de esa forma.

 _Cómo si alguna vez te importara lo cortés._ Con ella sí. _Con ella sí me importa._

—Después contestó…

—Eso es bueno —interrumpo.

—… una chica.

Me quedo mudo.

Jones no sirve para las relaciones, no-sirve. April necesitaría saberlo. Debería saberlo.

—Oh —digo.

—Sí.

—Qué idiota.

Ella ríe.

—En lo que a mí concierne, sí, es un completo idiota.

Hace una pausa.

—Creo que se terminó.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto.

—Lo nuestro.

Alzo ambas cejas y me señalo, bromeando. Entonces ella me mira, incómoda y avergonzada, consciente de su error.

—Es decir, me refiero a Casey y yo. No tú y yo. Lo nuestro sigue bien.

El hecho de que hable de nosotros como _lo nuestro_ me parece extraño, pero no tanto como para quejarme.

—Quiero decir, cuando lo recuerdo sólo me dan ganas de llorar. Y de… y de… no sé. Es sólo que en mi mente se grabó la estúpida voz de esa chica: tan melosa y seductora. Y sólo me dan náuseas de pensar...

April se sonroja abruptamente, y se interrumpe.

—Seguro tu voz es más… linda —digo, codeándola.

Ella se ríe.

—Desearía. Tenía el típico acento británico, y prácticamente podía escuchar las curvas en las "s" y la sonrisa deslumbrante cada vez que mencionaba que él _"no-estaba-disponible-para-mí-en-ese-momento."_

April levanta la mano con brusquedad y se mira la rodilla, donde antes estaba. Esta tiene marcas rojas y la piel en carne viva.

—Mierda —masculla, mirándose.

Me río.

—Hey. Tú también tienes la curva en las "s". —Bromeo.

—Y el acento británico —añade, con sarcasmo.

—Claro —respondo.

April suspira, molesta.

—La ira me late en las venas, ¿es eso normal? Porque te juro que puedo sentirla latir.

—Sí. Me ha pasado.

Ella sonríe.

—Y quiero golpear todo.

—Bueno. Para eso sí soy bueno.

Me levanto. Le tiendo la mano y ella se quedo mirándola, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vas a llevarme a golpear cosas? —pregunta.

—Tal vez —me encojo de hombros.

—Raph. No estoy de humor.

Me detengo. Pero no alejo mi mano.

—Bueno —y entonces sonríe, y entrelaza sus dedos entre los míos—. Sólo un poco.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Si tú has llegado hasta aquí sin aburrirte, pues muchísimas gracias. ¡Review, please!_

 _Ah. Aquí va un secreto: La verdad es que estoy pensando en que esta historia tenga un segundo capítulo adicional. ¡Sólo sí ustedes lo piden! ¿Eh?_

 _Ah, sí. ¡Y lamento muchísimo los errores en la gramática! ¡Mejoraré en el inglés! ¡Lo prometo! Es uno de mis propósitos de Año Nuevo (Año Nuevo en Julio, por supuesto, haha)._


End file.
